peelfandomcom-20200213-history
BBC Written Archives Centre
The BBC Written Archive Centre contains all the internal written documents and communications from the corporation from the launch in 1922 to the present day. Its collections shed light into the behind the scenes workings of the corporation and also elaborate on the difficulties of getting a television or radio programme to or off the air as the case may be. The archive guidelines state that access to files post-1980 is restricted due to the current nature of the files; the general exception to this rule are documents such as scripts and Programme as Broadcast records. The Written Archives are located at the BBC Written Archive Centre in Caversham, Berkshire, near Reading. The centre houses the archive on four and a half miles of shelving along with reading rooms. The centre is different from the other BBC Archives in that the centre opens for writers and academic researchers in higher education. Links To Peel 's session in 1979.]] The BBC Written Archive Centre contains Peel's running order of his Radio One shows written on PASB (Programme As Broadcast Forms) scripts held on microfilm, between 1967 and 1996. Peel's session sheets between 1967 and 1996 are held at the centre, along with Peel's production wallcharts, planners, diaries, files, notes and recollections. The source of the majority of Ken Garner's Peel's sessionography mentioned in his Peel Sessions book come from the BBC Written Archives Centre. In the book, Garner mentions PASB's are generally very reliable, but not perfect, because sometimes when they were microfilmed, shows or pages were missing, or strips of paper for individual musical items were accidentally overlaid on others on the camera platen, obscuring some parts of the show. He also mentioned that session sheets were good, but very often the broadcast date was not on them, because they were decided on a later date. The Peel Radio One scripts stop in 1996 on microfilm, due to Radio One moving shows information on basic digital music copyright reports. Shows Show's tracklistings on the site sourced from the BBC Written Archives Centre ;1967 *01 October 1967 *29 October 1967 *19 November 1967 ;1968 *21 January 1968 *17 April 1968 *12 May 1968 *19 May 1968 *09 June 1968 *16 June 1968 *03 November 1968 ;1969 *15 January 1969 *19 February 1969 *09 March 1969 *18 June 1969 *02 July 1969 *09 July 1969 *30 July 1969 ;1970 *03 January 1970 *25 January 1970 *04 April 1970 *26 December 1970 ;1971 *22 December 1971 ;1972 *25 February 1972 *29 February 1972 *07 April 1972 *14 April 1972 *12 May 1972 *16 June 1972 *20 June 1972 *14 July 1972 *28 July 1972 *01 August 1972 *04 August 1972 *08 August 1972 *11 August 1972 *15 August 1972 *18 August 1972 *22 August 1972 *15 September 1972 *22 September 1972 *29 September 1972 *17 October 1972 *19 December 1972 ;1973 *17 July 1973 *19 July 1973 *02 October 1973 *25 December 1973 ;1974 *07 March 1974 *11 April 1974 *02 May 1974 *06 June 1974 *18 July 1974 *27 August 1974 *24 September 1974 *10 October 1974 ;1975 *06 January 1975 *12 June 1975 *18 August 1975 ;1976 *10 March 1976 *19 May 1976 *13 July 1976 *01 September 1976 *11 October 1976 *03 November 1976 ;1977 *28 October 1977 ;1978 * 03 January 1978 * 04 January 1978 *19 January 1978 *01 February 1978 *09 February 1978 *17 February 1978 *01 March 1978 *06 March 1978 *29 March 1978 *15 June 1978 *16 October 1978 ;1979 *04 January 1979 ;1980 *23 January 1980 *28 October 1980 ;1981 *20 October 1981 ;1982 *06 January 1982 *30 August 1982 ;1983 *22 June 1983 *29 June 1983 *03 August 1983 *06 September 1983 *07 September 1983 *15 November 1983 ;1984 *20 June 1984 *21 June 1984 ;1985 *02 October 1985 ;1986 *01 January 1986 *20 January 1986 ;1987 *29 June 1987 *18 November 1987 ;1988 *15 November 1988 *22 November 1988 ;1989 *18 January 1989 *23 January 1989 *24 January 1989 *25 January 1989 *04 October 1989 *05 October 1989 *02 November 1989 *13 November 1989 ;1990 *07 March 1990 *08 March 1990 *20 March 1990 *21 March 1990 *22 March 1990 *17 April 1990 *18 April 1990 *24 April 1990 *29 September 1990 *30 September 1990 External Links * Official Website * BBC Archive * National Archives Category:Places Category:Featured Articles